Understand
by Alstvit
Summary: TYL TsunaxHaru, side of HibarixAdelheid later on.
1. Tsuna

TylHaruxTylTsuna

Understanding

The office door creaked open with a deafening screech ,and a thin panel of light dashed onto Tsunas eyes.

"AGH," Tsuna's head burned violently.

The door shut and his world went back to a cool darkness. Tsuna sighed airily in relief. He hadn't left the office in so long that even the slightest shimmer was like a meteor.

His darkly adjusted eyes made out a small figure in the darkness, he grunted a little "What do you want Haru?"

Haru moved forward and kneeled down in front of the desk so her head lay to the side on the desk "I could ask you the same question."

Tsuna was irritated, if it had been anyone but her he would have been a lot more than irritated, but still, Haru knew he had been busy for weeks, and should not have barged in.

"What ?"

Haru sighed and leaned forward sleepily "I want to talk to you."

Tsunas fingers stiffened instinctively his head pounding."Haru…"

Haru felt nervous, seeing his eminent anger. "I was think."

Tsuna's hands were balled into fists "Haru it's 2 in the morning, you should be asleep, and I really have to finish the plans for this new wing."

Haru stood "But Haru wants to talk ab."

"HARU !"

Tsuna's breathing came hard "I'm sorry okay…look just get some sleep and we can talk in the morning!"

Haru looked downtrodden "It's only been three months you know…"

Tsuna closed his eyes and looked at her in the dark , massaging his temples warily. "Since what exactly ?"

"Since you know…the wedding..Haru –san thought you had forgotten."

Tsuna picked his pencil up again. "No, of course not Haru, I'm sorry I snapped at you." His voice softened slightly, but still tense.

Tsuna put the pencil down again tapping it restlessly against the table…Look "I'll come to bed with you tomorrow, Haru, I have to finish this today."

Haru rolled her neck around, her ponytail falling limply too one side, bright again and smiling "M'kay!"

She left the room her normal self.

Tsuna was just a little annoyed at her perkiness... How could someone remain so lighthearted in such situations?

He ran his hands through his messy hair and picked up his protractor wearily, his fingers sweaty and cold against the plastic.

~The next morning

The Vongola base had no windows but the complex lighting and air-conditioned and heating systems simulated the outside world perfectly, thanks to Giannini's expert designs.

Tsuna had to implement and duplicate each of these expertly designed mechanisms into the new wing. He had already finished seven prototypes and was taking them to Gokudera and Yamamoto and the others in the conference room now to decide over them.

While he walked he bumped into Chrome. The bump sent tremors through his head and he coughed a little before rushing on.

But his foot caught on a graft in the floor and he fell.

Chrome had already run after him "Boss !"

Tsuna looked into her worried eyes "It's fine Chrome, just, I'm fine."

Chrome took him in.

He was pale, he had fine scars on his temples from scratching it in frustration, he had dark circles around his eyes that were blue-ish black, his hair stuck off and to the side in frizzy spikes and parts.

Tsuna struggled to lift himself "Is something wrong?" He said, regaining composure.

Chrome's eyes flashed downwards "Sometimes….you should rest."

Tsuna felt a little embarrassed, he had o talked to people in weeks and he suddenly realised hi must be a mess. He thought of fixing himself up, but sighed and kept walking.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, I-pin, Lambo, Ryohei, Kyoko, Reborn, Collonelo, and Hibari , sat around a long oak table each in rapt attention.

All eyes were on Tsuna as he presented the three prototypes.

Gokudera smiled and stood proudly "I congratulate you Juddiemae, these are amazing and excellent designs, I w."

Yamamoto smiled and interrupted loudly "I like the second one, the blue colours look cool for an air conditionor !

Gokuderas jaw dropped "YOU …YOU IDOT !"

Tsuna felt his mind wander as the Gokudera launched into a fierce rant.

He looked around at the guardians nervously, feeling sick to his stomach.

_Haru…wasn't haru supposed to be here…wait, had he left something in his office? No no, he needed water._

Tsuna felt lightheaded and wary.


	2. Harus Resolve

When Tsuna woke up he was lying in what he immediately recognized was a hospital bed at the Vongola base.

Tsunas head shot up looking around with his old young face of boyish shock.

Reborn appeared from above him and kicked his head back down "AGH, you are still No –good tsuna ! What were you thinking overworking yourself and passing out like that !

Tsuna felt reality come crashing in on him along with a small but heavy designer shoe as his head went forcedly back to the starchy pillow. "..Haru." he murmured.

Reborn rolled his eyes , "She's outside , but seriously Tsuna , you need to start prioritizing, I've asked Shamal , and he says he wants you to rest a few days, plus Giannini and Lal , can finish the rest of the work , the prototypes they created, along with your building plans, are enough ."

Tsuna was suspicious of this sudden favor bestowed upon him "What do you mean"

Reborn smiled like a cat "That means more training time for me and you!"

Tsuna groaned, "You are terrible."

Reborn jumped to Tsunas nose and hopped down.

"Eeetie te te !" Tsuna squealed rubbing his nose

"Tch, we need to work on your childishness!" Reborn shouted behind him.

He cracked the door open and snuck out, letting Haru in on his way.

Tsunas tongue was dry and his eyes still burned, but he could tell Haru was different than usual.

Her usual bright smile was replaced with a serious hard line, and her ordinarily colourful clothing was gone, now she wore a dark violet trench coat with a black hemline and dark fur at its collar. And her many bracelets and necklaces were no-where to be seen.

Behind her, standing awkwardly in the doorway, were Hibari Kyoya and Suzuki Adelheid.

Tsuna's eyes darted around nervously, feeling like this was too strange "Haru…what's going on, why are the ...what is adelheid..what is Hibari doing here ?"

She waved towards the two mafia members and they shut the door, both awkwardly fumbling for the handle.

She sat next to him and as she lowered her arms, Tsuna saw she was carrying a snakeskin travel bag.

"How are you now?" She said, looking down at the stretcher handles, in a flat tone.

"Fine , fine , why ?" Tsuna said, before realised how stupid he sounded. "Oh yes, the fainting, well I think…." he trailed off in thought.

_She looks…angry, almost…like she had been crying !_

Straightening himself in the bed he tried to lean over "Haru , are you okay ?"

Haru nodded stiffly, "Haru…has something to say."

Tsuna looked confused "What do you mean?"

Haru looked up quickly "Reborn and Enma have selected Adelheid and Hibari-sama to leave on a mission, and I have decided to accompany them,There are a group of theifs breaking into shops in an Italian city that has CEDEF standing by ."

Tsuna blinked for a few moments.

Haru's eyes were cold and serious.

Tsuna flipped off the blanket and snatched out the IV cord, wincing "Haru, you can't do that .." His voice was hard and stern.

Haru stood and straightened her collar "I know you'll miss me , but I won't be gone too long."

Tsuna's eyes widened

_Too long ? How long isn't too long ?_

Tsuna put his arms around her, in a sudden hug, wincing a little at the dull throb it caused in his head.

He sighed regretfully, trying to be calm. "It doesn't matter Haru, I know you're mad, but we'll send someone, anyone else, Gokudera will be happy to go, everything will be all right."

Tsuna tried his best to sound calm and soothing, but inside he was furious with himself. How could he have ignored her for so many weeks, he knew Haru very well, when something like this happened she acted out dramatically. It was just like that time she, Bianchi, and reborn had teamed up to test his goodness all those years ago, when she thought he was hurting Lambo.

He felt her stiffness waver under his arms and her shoulders relax, and he gave a sigh of relief. He let go and pulled his hospital gown close him, realizing how cold her touch was.

Tsuna leaned down to take her bag,feeling like his head was going to catch fire "I'll have Bianchi take it back to your room, everything will be fine." He reassured her.

Haru looked like she was going to faint but regained her composure quickly, walking forward.

Tsuna looked up at her, and she grabbed his wrist, taking the bag out of his hands "I'm not changing my mind…Tsu-kun."

Tsuna saw a dark resolve in her eyes, something he had never seen before. Tsuna's voice wasn't so stern anymore. "Haru, I said I'm sorry, you don't have to go!"

Haru shook her head "You didn't …but I knew you were, I have to go Tsu-kun." She leaned forward and gave his check a brush with her lips, before leaving the room.

Tsuna looked around for something to say, but he came up empty.


	3. Goodbyes

Just outside the Vongola Base, in the bright Nammimori sun, Gokudera, Kyoko,Enma(Who had arrived just then), Ryohei,Yamamoto Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Reborn, and a very confused and weary Tsuna, were saying goodbye.

Hibari stood of to the side, next to a deceivingly ordinary looking black car with tinted windows. He spoke to no-one, as expected, and Adelheid only spoke briefly to Enma before joining him in silence, but Haru was saying good bye to everyone. She gave Kyoko a tight hug and they stood and talked for many minutes before she waved to Enma and Ryohei, stopping to give Yamamoto a hug, saying just loudly enough for him to hear "I'm going to miss your cheerfulness Yamamoto, I'm stuck with those to killjoy's for the next three months !" Yamamoto laughed and hugged her back, eyeing the two _killjoys_, who were shuffling uncomfortably around each other.

She moved to Gokudera , and settled for a handshake, but Gokudera pulled her close , whispering angrily "You should know that a proper mafia wife does not bother with such none-sense, The tenth is not going to be happy and you are to blame."

He thrust her backwards with his arm,glaring daggers at her.

Gokuderas words rang in her ears but she kept walking hugging and talking to everyone, before she reached Tsuna.

He was sitting with his arms crossed and his long legs hanging of the curb awkwardly.

He was looking into her eyes blankly, deadpan and cold.

Haru leaned down and hugged him. Not like the others though, she rested her head on his shoulder sighing softly. "Tsuna." Her voice was soft and heavy.

Tsuna relented and hugged her back, his anger melting away "Haru…" He spoke into her shoulder "Three months…is too long."

Haru sighed, "Three months, is…sometimes I think may be too little."

Tsuna felt his hands tighten arund her still mumbling into the fur on her collar, in his old instinctively protective way. "Haru…what are you saying?" Tsuna was surprised at her words, weren't these words people used when they wanted to run away, when they wanted to _talk _?

Haru felt herself go limp in his clinging grasp. "I'm saying it's time for me to do something for this family for once."

Tsuna let his arms fall to the side in defeat. "Haru, you do enough."

Haru stood back and put her finger at either side of his check, pulling them up high "Tsu-kun should smile once in a while!"

Tsuna giggled a little, almost like a child.

He watched as she joined the others.

Hibari stepped into the driver's seat, and Adelheid quickly opened the passenger's door to sit next to him.

After one last heartfelt wave, Haru joined them, and they sped off into the metropolitan bustle of Nammimmori City.


	4. The Past

Haru sat in content silence in the backseat, watching the car speed by miles of mild Japanese towns, boring buildings, and other un-important things.

She thought to herself

_This will be good, I can finally do something for Tsuna and the family, and maybe things can be better now._

She sighed, and her breath clouded up the freezing windows.

How could that be? She thought, remembering how brightly the sun had been shining not long ago.

She shrugged, clutching her jacket closer to her and thinking.

She had always liked Tsuna, almost from the moment she saw him. It had been a stressful life as a student ever since she was in primary school. Her father was a university professor, and expected a lot of hard work from her, she had studied instruments and worked hard in sciences , maths , and languages, amongst many other branches of study. She worked hard to get into an all girls private school, and the family had moved to Nammimori. Even there she was teased for not being as mature and serious as the other elite students, but she did not let anyone know it bothered her. She was fourteen years old when she first met Tsuna and Reborn walking down the street.

She had been exhausted that morning from a night full of studying but like always found the sweet nature in things. She had cuddled Reborn before looking up to see his teenage companion. She had been frightened, thinking it was one of those perverts that roamed around suspiciously stalking small children, and had yelled at Tsuna feircly.

Haru felt herself smile nostalgically, as she remembered his young surprised face.

Hibari looked bored.

Adelheid whispered something to him with a broad grin on her face and his face turned the colour of a dark tomatoes sauce. His eyes bugged out slightly but he retained composure and kept driving

Adelheid chuckled to herself before leaning back into her chair.

Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt, as Hibari hit the brakes violently, his breath catching loudly.

A grateful hedgehog scuttled across the road and to the island of grass across the street.

They kept going.

Tsuna sat in the Vongola kitchen, they were all having lunch.

There was a cold sort of silence in his head, but everyone else was lively and warm, all talking and eating vigorously. You would not even notice the absence of Haru's usual place at the table, there was still liveliness, and there was still happiness.

Tsuna sighed, poking uselessly at his fried rice, today Kyoko and Yamamoto had made it, so it was different. Tuna put the chopsticks down feebly. But then again, now everything was different.

He paused his thoughts to wonder another thing. How did she feel? She thought it was a contribution to the family, thought that she was being _useful_. How could she think such a thing? He had been the one who had been so childish for so many years, when was he going to grow up ?

When they were kids it was always easy, it was always easy to talk and play and to pretend she didn't feel anything for him. I t was easy to give Kyoko the tighter hug, the brighter smile, the firmer pat on the back. Easy to pretend , easy to lie .

But things had changed

Tsuna looked around at the guardians and assorted friends, eating in their regular way, all their personalities so colourful and beautiful. He felt his heart warm, they were so close to him , and he was glad they were still there , to help him feel like he was a boss, for what was a king without his people ? _"Nothing but a pampered brat"_ Tsuna grunted,pushing his plate away and walking back to his room.


	5. Hibari Kyoya

Okay guys these next few bits will have 2018 mixed in. Please don't attack me if you ship 2011 (juliexAdelheid) because it's canon and all, I just don't like it much.

Also I made up hibaris past obviouslty but please don't hurt me, I just thought it would be nice tospin my own story,it's fanfiction after all . ^^..right…right gaiz ?

Hibari turned over in his bed, sweating profusely, and feeling disgusting. He couldn't sleep.

After years of sleeping on chilly and hard rooftops, it was extremely difficult to sleep in a tempur-pedic bed with frilly pillows and things with tassels and the like.

After a few frustrating seconds he thrust the blanket off and paced.

The Vongola Decimo had a fleet of aircrafts, but they had taken a small one because they were travelling in small numbers. Despite its size it was furnished with every comfort.

_For a herbivore _

The tall raven haired Cloud Guardian pulled his jacket around him and headed across the plane's side boards, travelling past the divider to sit at the bar.

He ran his hand through his hair impatiently, realizing that it wasn't even 5 in the morning. If only he wasn't with this crowd. For the ordinary Hibari travelling with two women to defeat an enemy in the name of the Vongola/Cedef was out of the question.

But that was the regular Hibari.

There were a multitude of glasses that lay pristinely against rows of chromium shelves. Hibari helped himself to a small flat cup , it's side glistening against the pale flouroscent light that gleamed gently from the ceiling.

He poured himself water, ignoring the many various alcoholic beverages that lay spread out before him. He thought of how happy Kusakabe –san and that ridiculous Romario would have been to see this spread.

Hibari stretched heavily, sighing deeply.

When Adhelheid had arrived in his Nammimori office, with news of quick fight in Italy, he had scoffed and ignored her. And for Hibari, ignoring Adelheid was not very easy. She had…a cold wildness about her that put him off.

But then he learned that Rukodo Mukuro was staying at a hotel nearby. The thought sent a tingle in his arms and put a smile on his lips. Just the thought f being able to defeat something so easily, knowing that he was so powerful. Knowing that he was different, that his life could be…better.

He felt lightheaded with excitement.

He finished off the water and put it back on the table, gazing boldly at the sleeping women beyond the bar's second divider.

The plastic coated glass rippled their imaged but he could still see her. She was sleeping in a coat, golden, like summer things. It was hazy in his vision but …glorious. He felt overwhelmed.

Hibari had grown up in an orphanage until he was eight. The streets were his home until his run-in with the Vongola. Now his life had turned into high end missions and research projects. Nothing seemed simple anymore. In the old days, it was easy; it was easy to protect the school that had become his only home, to bite to death anyone who came in between him and it. It was easy to kill, to hurt, it was pleasurable, and it was a way of life. Now things had become complicated.

Hibari frowned and traced his fingers around the rim of the glass contemplatively, letting his shoulders and elbows droop over the counter.

Now there were goods, and bads, there were morals, there was the Vongola, and there was Tsunayoshi Sawada. There was Adelheid Suzuki.

There were people whose actions caused him to _feel_.

Hibari shuddered violently at the word. He stood suddenly, surprised at his reaction to the word.

He felt weak…he couldn't even handle a word.

Angrily he put the glass in his hand again, holding it out in front of him, then unexpectedly, crushing in with his bare fingers.

He felt blood trickle down his , dark and, full of little cells, little weakling cells.

He left the glass at the table and went back to bed.

The morning came too fast.

Adelheid Suzuki was not a morning person, or a night person, or an afternoon person for that matter. She rose grumpily, in the chilly air, and dragged her feet to the heater, narrowing her eyes blearily at the complicated dials and wheels on the heating system at the wall.

She snorted and flicked the most obvious lever, jumping back a little when it made a strange whirring sound. She tinkered a little more before finally feeling a burst of heat from the tiny vent.

She frowned more deeply and went over to the shower, feeling tired.

When she was younger and they all had to share a little flat outside the middle school, there had never been anything so much as a fan or a comforter. They lived on bare minimums, and if anyone had seen their lifestyle, they would have never guessed that they were a mafia family, or that they had once been powerful. Not that the flat was dirty, no, Adelheid had driven everyone with her obsession with purification and cleanliness. Once, she had found a half eaten BLT sandwich under Enma's pillow. Enma had spent the next few days sleeping next to the window pane, the broken and cold window pane that let all the cold air in. Adelheid would not take no for an answer, even if she did respect her boss, she felt responsible for keeping him from slipping up.

She examined the shower. It looked annoying. There were two benches a ledge of some sorts, all sorts folding steam screens and bubbles and buttons. She rolled her eyes annoyed, what was this some sort of sauna, no one needed this much to clean.

She smirked. Cleanliness was absolute prime. To be purified of the darkness that weaklings breathed that evil smoked over the world. Although the shower looked awful, she relented, feeling cold and sticky was not something she liked.

Hibari Kyoya was sitting at the sofa across from the two bed in the double bedroom Haru and Adelheid had shared , one was empty and the sheets were folded perfectly, he sighed, smiling a little. In the other, the blankets were folded, but not as strictly, not as neatly…not as….Adelheid.

Hibari's thoughts were interrupted when Adelheid merged in her bathrobe, and her hair tied down in a long ponytail that fell to her waist, her gloves were gone, and she as usual wasn't wearing any makeup.

Hibari felt his breath catch in his throat. The chilly air suddenly became extremely warm, and he scratched his ears distractedly.

Adeleheid , ignoring his presence walked past the sofa and into the closet.

Light from the sun settled in on the room, the glass walls and dividers that separated it from the bar area flickered transparently with dust particles and he felt for a moment as though life had fallen into despair. He felt helpless. Hibari picked at the bandages wrapped around his left hand. He had been so angry the previous night, and the fragments of glass were still on the floor, exposing his inability to clean anything up. His inability to deal with his emotions. His inability to live, as a man, as a Cloud.

Adelheid returned wearing a black over coat buttoned up to her neck in turtle neck fashion.

She eyed Hibari's bandaged hand, and Hibari thought he saw something, but she turned quickly towards the bar asking "Where is Haru."

Hibari stood up uncomfortably. "She. She's in the kitchen, she wanted to have pancakes."

Adelheid snorted bemused "Pancakes?"

Hibari sighed "I know what you're thinking."

Adelheid looked personally insulted "Excuse me?"

Hibari backpedaled "She's green, you know, I mean I know she trained a little before this, and that…There aren't that many thieves in the organisation, but…she's so young."

Adelheid stepped further away from him, unaccustomed to having conversations containing more than two syllables with him "You aren't much older than her you know."

Hibari was annoyed "You know what I mean okay…I mean , she's making pancakes, and we don't have more than 6 hours before we get ready."

Adelheid lurched forward suddenly as the plain began to lower dramatically in altitude.

She stumbled forward and leaned on the sofa arm.

Hibari scuttled away to the other edge of the sofa as if he had seen a spider, even the sight of her fingers put him in a tragic state.


	6. Lights

Tsuna was feeling relaxed, after a long few hours of overlooking the last parts of the new wing. They had finished the entire blue-print in the last hours of the morning, and now he was now enjoying lunch in the kitchen.

He was having sushi prepared by Yamamoto, and a sandwich of his own design, and enjoying it thoroughly. It had only been a day since Haru had left, but he had found that he was feeling okay and not as frightened and worried as he thought he would have been. He had been spending more time with Gokudera and Yamamoto, training Chrome, who was becoming stronger by the day. Long ago, Chrome had been shunned by Gokudera , because of her reliance on Mukuro and because of her weakness compared to the other guardians, and because Gokudera valued strength more than anything , he did not respect her.

But things had changed greatly; Rokudo Mukuro was in his own body, lounging about in Italy, closely monitored by the CEDEF. Chrome had grown into a tall headstrong and loyal woman, of course she was still shy and a little timid, but now she was highly skilled and held her own ground.

Tsuna finished his half-sandwich and sushi, and stood up busily, wiping the crumbs of the table and carelessly onto the floor. He yawned heavily and stretched his limbs, feeling full and rested. He wondered what Gokudera was doing.

Tsuna walked across a few corners expertly, to anyone else he thought, the Vongola Base would have seemed endless and twisting, but after years of experience they young Boss had mastered and memorized every corner and inch of the vast Base.

He stopped at a door frame in steel, and pushed a few flat buttons at the edge of the frame, letting it slide apart as he walked through. Gokudera was shouting something but he couldn't possibly hear it, because Chrome was holding a trident and aiming at a target board, and each time she hit there was a loud explosion.

Tsuna tapped Gokudera amidst the din "Ahh Gokudera ?"

Gokudera looked embarrassed as he spun around in shock"AHH Judaime ! Are you feeling well, how are you, have you had lunch?"

Tsuna laughed lightheartedly, "Calm down Gokudera, I was just wondering if you had seen my phone, I wanted to call Haru."

Gokudera motioned to Chrome to stop and the illusion disappeared in a dissolving mist, along with the target board.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows "Hmm, Chromes getting pretty good!"

Gokudera blushed and waved his hands "No no no , It's all my expert training…anyway let's go find that phone."

About 20 long minutes later they found the phone under one of Kyokos purses in the living room.

Gokudera slipped onto the sofa bordley muttering something about women and their purses.

Tsuna dialed immediately for Haru, feeling more nervous now that the night was coming closer and Haru might have already started the mission

She picked up on the second ring. Sounding very much more like the Haru he knew than the one who had left him the previous day.

"Haru , how are you ?"

There was a fluffy static on the other end. And her words blurred.

"ood, 'eeling ' ungry though."

Tsuna put the words together and laughed a little "You're on a mission, you don't eat right before you start, It will make you sick."

Haru snorted and suddenly the reception cleared "I know what I'm doing!"

Tsuna smiled "I know I know just be careful, how are Hibari and Adelheid ?"

Haru giggle shrilly at the other end "Oh that's interesting."

Tsuna leaned forward instinctively, narrowing his eyes "Are they in trouble!"

Haru's voice thinned at the other end "No the opposite, they've been looking at each other strangely all day."

Tsuna could almost see her blushing at the other end "Haru, don't get in their buis..."

"Oh now they are standing next to each other,talking,"

Tsuna bit his lip and palmed his face exasperatedly "Haru it's not a tabloid, I know Hibari and Adelheid can be …"

"Why won't they just kiss already?" Haru said in a small hushed whisper.

Tsuna felt his face burn "Haruuuu !"

"Ahhh don't worry they will eventually, I can feel the tensiooooon." She sang happily.

Tsuna slumped to the floor laughing "Haru, that's not what I was…anyway, on a more serious..Subject." His voice hardened.

"How are you really?"

Haru laughed on the other line. "Is Tsuna-san missing me?"

Tsuna put his head in his hands "More than you know…"

Haru was still cheerful on the other end "Tsuna , Tsuna, I can see the thieves now , we are standing at the edge of this building , I can see them !"

Tsunal leapt up shouting in jumbled sentences. "HAURRRROHARUUU ! You can't be talking on the phone during a miss, YOU ALREAADY,AGHHH! YOU-HAVE-TO-BE SILENT !"

Haru jumped nervously on her feet, her voice dropping to a whisper "OHHH sorry sorry , here I'll hang up…Haru loves youuuuu !"

Tsuna just about fainted as Gokudera walked in.

"JUDAIMEE !"

Tsuna stood up warily "I'm fine I'm fine, Haru was already spying the enemy …and talking to me on a cell phone."

Gokudera winced "Oh wow, I always said that woman was so airy."

Tsuna stood up suddenly "Gokudera, come on!"

Gokudera had his eyes closed while he stretched "I aplogise , it's just that I mean she always seems to mess these things up !"

Tsuna sat next to him "I know I know, but don't forget, she's my Haru."

Gokudera smirked, "Remember when were kids, and you were so into Kyoko ?"

Tsuna blushed and suddenly felt short again, compared to Gokuderas height "Etei etei, don't remind me."

Gokudera grinned making a silly face and his voice became high pitched "Kyoko Kyoko !"

Tsuna almost sank into the couch cushions from embarrassment. "I probably sounded as crazy as Ryohei."

There was afew seconds of silence until Gokudera cocked his head and said "What happened then?

I mean it was abvious for a long time that Haru was your friend, but you know Kyoko was different."

Tsuna shrugged "She wasn't interested.

Gokudera scratched his head "So you just went to Haru?"

Tsuna straightened "No, I mean she already …well I care about her."

Gokudera smiled , "But the wedding was so sudden !"

Tsuna looked irritated "Gokudera I know it's hard for you to understand but I grew up with Kyoko, we were always friends but I always knew there was more for me, in the end there wasn't anything for her, but that's ok, because Haru waited for me, Haru knew even without knowing that she knew, that eventually we would be ok."

Gokudera was surprised by his boss's sudden seriousness "I'm sorry, I never knew it was that hard..."

Tsuna walked out of the room, wordlessly


	7. The Mafia

Short chapter don't worry next 'un 'll be much longer.

Also it will have hibarixadelheid. hope that's not a problem p^p

Adelheid was now wearing a bullet proof vest under her trench coat as well as Teflon shin guards. She stood darkly at the edge of the building looking decidedly unemotional.

Hibari was wearing nothing protective, but a white dress shirt and black pants. Currently He stood at the edge of the rooftop boldly and angrily, watching the small group of black clothed thieves that were foolishly scampering into an alley loudly and visibly.

Haru stood with them, looking unusually emotionless.

Thoughts flew through her head quickly and her fingers were sweaty.

_I can do this, all I have to do is create a distraction, Adelheid and Hibari will do the rest, its fine, Tsuna will finally let me be more involved in the mafia at least! _

Hibari was not in his best form, he was feeling shivering a little, his hands shook with excitement. He had planned everything out already; they would go down from the rooftop and then wait until the thieves had emerged from the alley, after they had tampered with what they believed to be the CEDEF Security system.

_Idiots.._

Hibari thought to himself

What kind of idiots thought the CEDEF security system would be sitting on a little alley wall outside a dingy hotel?

Hibari snorted as he thought of how easy this was going to be.

Adelheid was calm , all they had to do was jump down , attack the enemy as Haru stood in front of them pretending to have a gun, sending them running straight into the two waiting mafia members.

Hibari stood closer to Adelheid than he would find normally comfortable and she once again looked personally offended, but this time he didn't back off. He felt warm and didn't want to feel cold again, he didn't have a coat, and standing near Adelheid , although frightening , was pleasant.

Hibari had spent the previous night worried that he was not strong enough to overcome his emotions, but things became clear in the morning. He knew that after defeating the thieves he had to go pay a little visit to Mukuro, and despite his immense pride, he knew that there was a possibility that hi might get hurt, although it was almost impossible.

He thought it was better for him to face what was happening, in his own way. He knew Adelheid was cold , but his chest puffed a little at what she would say when he defeated Mukuro. He smiled in a very un-Hibari fashion. Imagining how people would fear him after he defeated the notorious Rokudo Mukuro.

Hiabri touched Haru's shoulder "Go now." He grunted.

Haru nodded , taking a wild look across the 15 stories below her.

With one sudden liberating movement , her body was flying down against the wind until her feet landed softly in the grass.

Silently she crept along the side of the building until coming into contact with one of the fronts in the back of the back.

Immedeatly the entire band froze as she reached into her pocket.

She knew none of them carried of guns, because the CEDEF security system would detect the metal, and they could either dodge or run.

Of course they ran.

They ran with the desperation that only men facing death could run.

No one spoke but when they saw Adelheid and Hibari , they shouted ,weeping , desperately, passionately , shouting screaming , as they were ripped to pieces.

She couldn't see what they were doing but she saw their feet bounce off the walls with ease and spin across the ceiling as they balanced across each other, a perfect team, killing everything in sight.

Haru winced as she watched flesh and tissue splatter across the walls and blood across the ground, pooling into masses of puddles and crcacks in the ground.

After about five minuites Hibari cleaned his tonfas with his lips and walked off silently.

Adelheid wiped her metal fans with her gloves, muttering about cleanliness and purification, stormed off after him.

Haru was left staring blankly at the massacre before her.

Words escaped her.

_Is this what here precious Tsuna-san lived for…was this her life ?_

_Was this the real mafia._

But the last sentence fell without a question mark in her head, because she already knew the answer.


	8. Change

Hibari was like a snake.

His body made a flat panel against a stair case, his eyes locked on the door.

Soon after the fight he had waited until Adelheid and Haru turned their backs before taking a fast sprint away to the same alley they had emerged from, and being careful not to dirty himself , he had snuck out into the narrow Italian street.

Being grateful that they were in a little known area, he avoided any contact with the few people he saw.

Dark as a rain cloud and as fast as a skylark he sped across the streets, a blur against the impending night sky. He saw that the night was coming fast as the light dimmed above him, but he had memorized the route countless times.

He touched the door knob gently letting the door swing open.

He looked at his hand, because there scrawled in pen was 666F4, the hotel room in which Rokudo Mukuro was staying.

He looked around him.

The hallway was furnished nicely, the walls were a creamy mauve, and they had lamps on the walls that shone brightly across. The floors were dark navy blue with embroidered gold edges. and there were cerulean shining door knockers on each door.

He paused in his steps when he saw the lining on the walls met with the carpet. They were the colour of adelheid's eyes.

Hibari crept along until her reached the door labeled 666. Chuckling a little he gripped his tonfas.

He put his hand on the door knocker stealthily, and then laughed loudly, feeling foolish. What was he doing trying to sneak into a room he was about to destroy.

He raised his foot and busted the door down with one while putting his other hand in his pocket.

Splinters of wood flew across the room with astonishing speed before coming to a stop.

Hibari's eyes widened, looking at the frozen movements of the wood slowly coming to a complete stop in midair.

There was a yellow upholstered Victorian sofa, various houseplants, and dimmed lights; It looked like a normal hotel room.

Until a certain blue haired man wearing a black bathrobe and sandy sandals stepped from behind a door, entering the frozen splinters .

Hibari raised his tonfas "Mukuro."

Mukuro smiled laughing softly. "Well…how are you Kyouya."

Hibari motioned with his eyes at the wood "Get rid of this stupid thing." Hibar knew he could handle illusions but it would just make fighting all the more difficult.

Mukuro feigned innocence and let his long hair fall to his waist, untiying it's band with one hand "Oh , this ?" His face balnked as he pointed to the still wood.

Hibari narrowed his eyes.

Mukuro twisted one finger and the wood dissapeared rather than fallinng to the ground.

Hibari sped like lightning , around Mukuro , his tonfas hitting air as Mukuro's image duplicated around the room, each a tall dark figuire of cold menacing airs.

Hibari paused in midari for a moment feeling Mukuros illussions take hold.

"Stupid kid, you could never get over yourself." Mukuros pale neck stretched downwards , blinking as he growled , careating

He put the tonfas back in his belt strugglin against the g-force of what felt like a million years of pain.

He puled the hand cuffs out , fling ing them across the air, and feeling them come in contact with a single illussion.

Mukuro's signature kufufu could be heard ringing across the room , as he deflected the shot while gathering all his illussions back and standing casually a few inches away from Hibaris frozen face.

Hibari felt the illussion weakening , and he fell to the floor with a crash , sending flower pots flying and th sofa breaking in a single whip.

Mukuro's face was no longer gentle and arrogant but twisted with rage "You dirty mafia brat." He struggled to move safley across the room, with all the broken ceramics scattered across the wooden floor.

Hibari grunted swinging the cuffs "I have nothing to do with the mafia."

Suddenly an idea came to him.

Across from his leg and the broken sofa , there was a mahogony stool with a pot of flowers crashed across the leather seat.

He swung the cuffs violently and scopped the stool with its radial swing. He brough the stool down so that it's splinters caugh in the elongated chains, creaating a long stud of wood in the chain.

Hibari smirked at his new weaopen "I am the Cloud Gaurdian , but that does not mean."

Hibari paused to leap on Mukuro's back , causing him to topple over with a loud crack "I am a herbivore." Hibari finished.

Hibari flicked his wrists tying the mans body in a tight knot.

Mukuro gave a high ptched hysterical laugh , seeing his own blood.

Hibari thought that this was too easy,before remmbering that he had only been returned to this body for a short time, and that as a healthy person he had an advantage.

Hibari spat down at him and walked towards the door when he suddenly found it hard to breath, and felt as though the air had turned to syrup.

He felt his oxygen flow tighten , and he gasped, as the world turned to black.


	9. Wounded

The streets offhand cobblestones were darkened with the night, and with the blood of Hibari Kyoya.

His spine lay in an awkward position after being thrown from a 12 story building off of a certain balcony, in a certain room, where a certain indigo haired man was taking a bubble bath currently, to remove the blood from his arms and legs.

Hibari couldn't remember exactly what had happened but he knew that his loss had not been close; he had lost by a wide gap. Mukuro had even played as far as to let him think he was winning. Just as he had tried to leave he had felt the man's hands around his neck. He had thought he was tied up on the floor, but in reality that had been an illusion. Now he had a scar on his chest from where the sofa's wooden board had splintered it. Its pool of gushing blood flowed like a river.

Far away, in a much nicer building (CEDEF headquarters), Haru and Adelheid were having a rest.

They had been given their own personal quarters for the night and Haru was trying to pretend she wasn't as depressed as she was by breaking the cold silences with her little laughs, as the two sat in front of the television.

A cartoon duck laughed as a porcupine handed it a sandwich with a smiley face.

Haru sighed as happily as she could.

Adelheid was in the blankets on the separate bed, her hair was tousled and uncombed, her eyes were ringed with dark circles, and she checked her watch frequently.

Haru tapped her feet against the beds headboard, eyeing her.

After a few minutes she asked softly "Where is Hibari-Sama"

Adelheid leapt up from the bed "I don't know."

A bell ran from the edge of the pale walls, and Haru sighed "It's dinner time."

Adelheid shrugged into her coat, "I'll, I'll see you down there."

Haru stepped to the door smiling "Okay...I'll see you." She sounded as airy and confused.

Adelheid watched the porcupine give the duck a hug on the television screen, and then the duck bled a little and squawked, before the porcupine ran to get him a bandage.

Adelheid snorted, before storming out of the room.

Adelheid left the Headquarters from the front door, but the woolly hood was up on her coat, so no-one noticed her slip out, she did have the password after all, so there was no need for suspicion.

She walked slowly at first, the cold bit at her nose and she didn't want to hurry too much.

She gazed at the tall buildings and rickety empty stalls that leant over in traditional small-town style.

The sky darkened as she searched when she suddenly realised there was a scent of something wrong in the air, she shrugged deeply and continued walking. She remembered buildings this rickety, from the flat they had shared as kids, she smiled a little, and her breath appeared in the air before her.

Adelheid stood stiffly all of a sudden as her boots came into contact with something dark and sticky, she leaned down and wrung the laces, watching the dark liquid seep onto her palms.

Blood.

Adelheid dark red eyes widened with realization as she crawled forward, the terribly done cobble stone clanking against her hands and feet.

One yard

Two yards

Three

She stopped when she saw him.

He was lying with his proud eyes staring starkly at the sky, it was clear that he had been laying there for some time, conscious but unable to move. He laid there, his shirt torn up the side, and his neck twisted in a unnatural position.

Adelheid put her hands on the side of his neck, her eyes narrowed viciously. "Hibari."

Hibari pulled his hand into the air muttering something unintelligible.

Adelheid stood up and let his hand latch onto her own, watching as he struggled to stand up , using the wall as support.

She felt herself falter at the site of his bleeding chest. "Hibari…who knew…that you were so soft."

He grunted and stumbled forward, making small steps "You don't know what happ-"

"Of course, you got your ass kicked by Rokudo Mukuro didn't you?" She looked at him boldly.

He kept walking towards the side door, trying to enter the hotel again "I'm-g—going to k-kill him."

Adelheid sneered grapping his waist with her arm "No you're not, you can't even walk, you're coming with -wait." Adelheid looked up, at the balcony-off of which a bloody towel was hanging-wondering if Mukuro was weak enough to defeat yet, if she went up there and took care of him, she would have the advantage, and because Hibari had obviously already attacked him. But thens he would have to leave Kyouya here.

Hibari fell into her chest, and the woman could see that he was going to get hurt if she left him here. She sighed, lifting his head up from her chest, "I would normally kill you for doing that Hibari."

Hibari smiled, perhaps weakened by his physical state. "I'd bite you to death first."

She sneered at him, and they limped forward.

Adelheid reluctantly brought Hibari all the way to CEDEF Headquarters before the bleeding became too excessive.

He refused to enter the hospital area, making some murmured comment about herbivores and weaklings.

Currently they sat in the spacious bathroom opposite the main quarters, being careful not to wake the now sleeping Haru.

Adelheid was wearing a new clean coat, and had thrown the one which was covered in Hibari's blood away, and Hibari was looking deeply uncomfortable in a pair of pinstriped pajamas pants.

Adelheid had her back to him and was washing her hands in the sink "You know you owe me one after this."

Hibari looked at her back narrowly "I'm going to bite you to death."

Adelheid turned off the sink, and she turned around. She looked around for a second before grabbing a box and sitting next to him at the edge of the counter.

Hibari watched her fingers.

She put some alcohol on a pad of gauze but set it to the side, getting a small spray bottle and covering the wound.

Hibari growled "Mphh." His dark eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.

Adelheid smirked "Does it hurt?"

Hibari said nothing, so she gave him an extra spritz, enjoying the look of misery on his face.

Adelheid put the gauze over the wound, feeling the muscle tense, and his stomach growl.

She laughed, holding it with one hand and reaching for some dressing, after wiping the blood away. "You haven't eaten yet, I forgot."

She paused for a second and wiped her hands on a spare towel that hung off the counter. She turned back around to the wound, touching it delicately, trying not to puncture the muscle.

But Hibari growled and grunted several times before the dressing was adjusted properly.

Adelheid stood up admiring her work from a far "Okay, you're done." She hoisted him up and he stumbled a little, but she pushed him upright. "Come on, Hibari."

He walked forward shakily, but more steadily then before "I'm not eating down there with all those herbivores."

Adelheid shrugged "I don't really care, but you should know you've lost too much blood, you should have some fruits or something."

Hibari snorted "Shut up."

Adelheid narrowed her eyes "So you're going to put my work to waste?"

Hibari laughed, standing in the doorway "You're obsession with purity makes that irrelevant, you would have cleaned the wound anyway so I wouldn't dirty things."

Adelheid wave her hands and shuffled past him irevverantly, "I'm hungry, so I'm leaving."

Hibari watched her walk away, following slightly behind before she turned around and poked his chest "You can't go down there without a shirt on."

Hibari pushed her out of the way, walking down the stairs "If you ever tell me what to do again I'll bite you to death."


	10. FlashbackP1

Kyoko sat in the kitchen of Haru's home, nibbling at some bland chocolate cake.

Her fork played gently across the thick icing and prodded into the deep fluffs periodically.

Haru's back was to her and she was making a pot of tea. There was an awkward silence that both of them felt, but nobody addressed it, there was no point, Haru knew what had happened after all, Tsuna had gone home in tears and Kyoko was sitting innocently if not guiltily, not understanding what had just happened.

The first thoughts that Haru had processed were that's she had not known for all these years, the four long years that Tsuna had been obsessed with her. She didn't know anything.

Haru bit her lip, she didn't want to embarrass her friend, but inside her anger was swelling. An anger that asked why she did not love hi, how could she leave him in tears in front of the entire school, how she could be so insensitive.

Haru painstakingly put a wide smile on her face, and turned, holding the teapot in one hand two cups hanging of the pinky of her other hand.

Kyoko looked up, still poking her cake, taking one of the cups gently murmuring "Thank you Haru-chan."

Haru nodded offhandedly, sitting down and pouring them tea. She watched the bubbling dark liquid flow up and down, and the warm steam tickled her neck and face.

Kyoko sighed "It's too bad."

It's too bad? Is that all she had to say, after turning down the honest boy's heart. On the last day of school after a happy graduation. After such cheer, after all that, after so many years she just said it's too bad ?

Haru felt anger bubble inside her, her eyes affixed on the blood red stripes of the teacup. "mmhm"

Kyoko stretched daintily smiling "Did you say something Haru-chan?"

Haru started shaking her head, but stopped suddenly "You hurt him."

Kyoko's eyes were down cast "But I don't love him Haru-ch…" She dropped her fork and her breath hitched "Everyone expected me to be kind and sweet and marry him and happily ever after but I don't _love_ him, he's my friend!"

Haru stood suddenly, her thighs bumping against the silver edge of the table, her face was pale and her eyes were shocked and narrow. "You are so _childish_!"

Kyoko's large amber eyes looked up innocently "But 'but Haru-ch-!"

Haru put her coat on angrily "I invited you here because I thought you had an explanation, but you _don't!"_

Tears fell from Kyokos eyes as she stood leaning towards the doorway, "Haru please let me stay, I can explain, I didn't mean to hurt him, I know he's your friend!"

Haru put her hand forcefully on Kyokos shoulder, pushing her out of the kitchen and into the doorway

"He's more than my friend, and I would never…_never_ hurt him the way that you have."

Kyoko stepped out into the cold evening air, watching Haru slam the door in her face.

-The next morning

Tsuna woke up to the normal sound of Reborn shouting restlessly in his ear about one thing or another

The sun was shining brightly and its glistening rays fell wetly against the clear cups of tea sitting on a tray in the center of the room.

Reborn was shouting something but Tsuna wasn't listening.

Tsuna felt as if his entire world was falling apart, several things in his life had been very difficult but now the girl he had begun his journey as a mafia man with, had rejected him.

He watched the darkness in the room with a dreary unhappiness.

Reborn sat down in front of him angrily "Tsuna it's been two days, a mafia boss does not weep like this! What would the ninth say?"

Tuna's head lifted droopily into the air, and he sighed heavily "I don't care, I need Kyoko, to be here, with me."

Reborn groaned exasperatedly "Are you forgetting you have friends, Gokudera, Baseball nut you know, Har-."

Tsuna's eye flashed and his fingers tapped on the side of his head irritably. "Don't say Haru, she's not my friend."

Reborn glared at him. "She apologized to Kyoko for pushing her out of the house already, don't' make a big deal."

Tsuna stood angrily "It's because of her that my Kyoko-chan is in the hospital now!"

Reborn sighed "She just has a little cold, walking home alone in the cold is not a fatal disease."

Tsuna stood up opening the window a little more, "Either way, Ii won't talk to Haru any more, that part of my life is over."

Reborn walked softly towards the door, "You should not walk away from the ones you love."

As the door shut gently behind the small infant hit man, Tsuna frowned at reborn's sudden sentiment.

He looked at his face in the mirror, frowning deeply, trying to imagine how to move on.

He didn't even have the courage to see Kyoko at the hospital, she would be released today, it was just a cold after all, but he was afraid…afraid of Haru.

They were not friends anymore, Haru's flirting and teases, her eager childishness, he innocence. They were simply things that no-longer gave him happiness. Her brightness was just another sign that life could continue without the hope of Kyoko, and he did not want to believe in that life.

He put his hands in his jean pockets, he had slept in them, and had not showered the previous night, he had scratches on his arms from when he had fallen down during the night. The nightmares were taking a toll on him.


	11. Chapter 11

Flashbacks pt2

Haru was standing awkwardly outside the Nammimori hospital, bundled in a heavy navy coat, and leaning nervously against the pale bricks. The doctors had decided to let Kyoko out that day, as they had found out the pneumonia was actually only a slight cold.

Earlier, she had called to apologise about pushing her out of the house on account of Tsuna, and of course Kyoko had accepted, saying something about the importance of friendship, something Haru knew was just a part of Kyokos overly-soft and forgiving personality, and was in reality far from the truth.

She watched the clouds pass slowly over the sun, and the morning dwindled away with time. She hadn't heard from Tsuna ever since Kyoko's admittance into the hospital. She knew he would be angry with her, and she understood. Tsuna's life probably would be better off without her nagging, she had seen the trials of being a mafia boss in the future. There was a thought in her head that at such a young age he didn't need her pretending to understand his job, or meddling in who he was attracted too.

After some minutes of standing in the cold winds, she saw Kyoko, holding a box of tissues, walk somewhat steadily from the glass doors. Her frame was a little shaky, and she walked uncomfortably in a pair of small brown sandals. She was still wearing a white shawl like blanket from the hospital.

Haru waved her hands enthusiastically from the sidewalk and, and began walking forward to greet her. When they met the silence was somewhat awkward, because even if they had reconciled previously, now that things had calmed down neither woman was sure of what to say.

As they walked to the house Haru fiddled with her hair restlessly, touching the clips and popping them in and out of the locks. She looked at her friend, she saw her large eyes looking forward droopily and felt a pang of guilt gnaw at her gut. Haru was not one for angst.

Suddenly she smiled wildly and threw her hands up animatedly "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, I hope you understand that Haru-chan felt bad that Tsuna-san wanted to marry her best friend !"

Kyoko laughed a little "It's fine really , I'm sure he wont be angry with you, and I'm not."

Haru frowned inwardly, because she knew Tsuna would be angry despite Kyoko's soft words.

They walked while more and the afternoon turned cloudy, Haru sped up a little , knowing the rain was coming.

When they reached Kyokos house Haru simply took Kyokos hand in one of hers and smiled brightly"We can go and eat cake together when you feel better okay !"

Kyoko nodded and laughed slightly again "Haru, I understand , the only thing that matters is that we stay friends."

They parted ways at that note.

Their friendship seemed to be restored, with a silent idea of being neutral on the topic of Tsuna.

Haru thought about Kyokos words as she walked home, and thought that perhaps Kyoko knew Tsuna better after all,perhaps there was a chance that he could forgive her for doing a little thing like pushing Kyoko out of anger. The Tsuna she knew would have done so. But she wasn't sure if she knew Tsuna anymore.

She paused and realised that the rain was pouring heavily upon her. Her entire body was soaking wet and she still had not reached her home. She ducked under an awning and thought for a moment before dashing from under it again.

She would stop at Tsunas house.


End file.
